


What was, What will be

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Thor, Dark!Thor, F/M, Possessive Thor, Thor - Freeform, dark!, super rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader tries to cope with the loss of her boyfriend, but her grieving is cut short.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: non/dubcon elements, mentions of death and grieving, rough sex, oral sex.
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. 18+ only. This was requested as a raffle prize and included a very possessive Thor claiming the reader. I hope you all enjoy my first shot at dark!Thor. :) Let me know in the comments.

 

You were numb. It had been two weeks and still, the dam had yet to burst. At first you didn’t believe it. That was three days. Then you were angry; at the universe, at him, at yourself. You tried praying but you were never really a believer. Then your energy drained and it was difficult to just open your eyes in the morning. You were waiting for the acceptance part, or least the part where you cried. Still, dry as the Sahara.

Work had offered you a week off to grieve but the thought of sitting alone at home was worse than the loss. And so you dressed blindly everyday, commuted without a thought, the subway and crowds a distant blur. Stark Tower was the beacon in the dark. The little cafe in the corner was your refuge. Tie your apron, brew the pots, steam the milk. It was second nature by now and you welcomed the routine.

Iron Bean. A cute name for the little kiosk in the most famous building in New York. Stark had named it after his own alter ego, but really it was a Starbucks clone. You were on the bar, your manager keeping you from the general public. Too many times you had stood at the till staring at people as they repeated there order. You didn’t blame her. You just needed to cry.  _Why wouldn’t you cry?_  Even coming home to your empty apartment, the one you could no longer afford, wasn’t enough to crack you.

A golden halo appeared in the corner of your vision as you mixed the Americano. You didn’t need to look to know who it was as it was his order you were preparing. He had tried every item on the menu until he settled on this as his favourite. It felt so long ago. You had started working at the tower around the same time he had found the cafe. You had been star struck at first.  _I mean, Tony Stark was one thing but Thor was other wordly. Literally._

He smiled at you and you tried to mirror him. Your lips trembling and you quickly hid your frown. You set the drink on the counter before him. “Here ya go.” Your voice was flat. It was as if you had died that day too. Part of you had. Shane had been your everything. The second half of you.

“How are you, Lady Y/N?” Thor’s peculiar way of addressing you always made you laugh but today all you could do was grumble.

“I’m good,” You lied. Looking up at him as you peeked out from behind the espresso machine, working on the next order. “You?” The coffee shot out wildly and burned your wrist. You pulled away and swore before he could answer. You dropped the cup and turned. There it was. The tears had finally risen and they wouldn’t stop as anger swept over you and darkened to terrible sadness. You covered your face and sniffled, trying to smother the sobs.

Your manager Paula was at your side in a moment, ushering you away from the counter as she directed Elias to take your spot. She took you to the kitchen where they baked the desserts and sat you down beside the far stove. “I’m so sorry,” You choked through your tears, “I don’t know what’s happened.”

“I do,” She knelt before you, “Y/N. You’ve got to take a step back,” She rubbed your arm gently, “I told you. You need time to register. This isn’t healthy for you.”

“I don’t have time. Shane’s gone which means so is half my rent. I can’t afford to take time!” You raised your voice frantically.

“Of course you can. You know Stark Industries provided great benefits. Even for bereavement. Take as long as you need,” She took your hands in here, running her thumbs along the backs. “If not for you, for Shane. He wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself.”

You sniffed and hung your head, nodding weakly. “I think…” You rasped, “Maybe you’re right. I should go.”

“I can come with you,” She offered, “If you don’t want to be alone. Gino’s in soon and he can run the ship just fine.”

“No, no, I’ll manage,” You squeezed her hands, “I promise. You’ve already done so much.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were glad that Thor was not still there to witness your exit. It was embarrassing enough breaking down in front of him. He was always so nice and you had turned into a pool tears. He didn’t have to be so kind. It was curious to think that he was. I mean, he was famous; an Avenger. He had saved your world several times over and yet he remembered your name and asked about your day whenever he was in. He had listened to your ramble about Shane and your everyday problems and his blue eyes never strayed from you. It was almost sweet.

You couldn’t help but think of his shining smile on your way home. It was almost comforting that he remained the bright Asgardian waiting for his daily coffee. Even after your life had shattered like the front of your co-owned hatchback. You managed to hold it in long enough to escape the subway station, climbing the steps two at a time. You ambled down the street and up to your building, retreating to the back corner of the elevator until your reached your floor.  _Home...but not really._

You locked the door behind you and dropped your messenger bag beside your shoes. You dragged your feet into the bedroom and fell face first onto the bed. You hadn’t slept there since he had died. It had been too weird sleeping without him.  _Lonely._  You buried your head beneath the pillow and let the tide wash over you. You cried until you were dry of tears, falling into a half-sleep which made your head pound.

You woke as the sun began to set. As you rolled over, you felt lighter. A load had been taken off. Some remained but the darkness wasn’t so heavy. You sat up and combed your messy hair out with your fingers, reaching for the hair clip you kept on your night table.  _Where was it?_  You opened the drawer and looked there too. Nothing but your old comb and the little odds and ends you crammed in there out of laziness.

You shrugged and stood, longing for a cup of tea. Early Grey to calm you. Some Tylenol too. Your head hurt so much. You entered the kitchen and put on the kettle. In the cupboard, you found that your favourite mug wasn’t there. It must’ve been dirty. You felt like you were going crazy. Lately you were forgetting everything.

A sigh escaped your lips as you took the milk out of the fridge. It was expired and smelled as much. You turned off the stove and pushed your feet into your shoes, throwing your jacket on as you stuffed your wallet in your pocket.You didn’t bother with your phone as you didn’t want to talk to anybody, even through text.  You swore there was a creak in the bedroom and paused. Silence. The old building was always moaning and groaning.

The sky was a dimming shade of blue as you walked to the nearest store, the ring of the door marking your entrance. You went to the back wall where the refrigerators were hidden and stopped beside another customer. As you turned, you recognized the head of dark hair. You frowned and looked away.

“Hey,” Johnny said, “Y/N.” His voice was grim; cautious. “How are you...doing?”

“Fine, I...dunno,” He was one of Shane’s friends. Not yours. He had lost him too. “I’m just...here.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” His voice trailed off and he turned to the fridge, reaching in for a carton of cream, “If you need anything,” He said as the door shut loudly, “You can call me. You know that right?”

“Yeah,” You nodded, tucking your hands in your pockets, “I know. Thank you.”

It was silent for a minute before he responded. “Take care of yourself, okay?”

“I’m trying,” You replied quietly, “You, too.”

“I...I’ll see you around,” He backed away, pausing before continuing down the aisle at your half-hearted echo.

You stared through the clear door for ten minutes before you chose a carton. They were all the same, you didn’t know why you had stood there so long. Time felt like it had slowed down. You went to the counter and paid with a bill, tucking the milk under your arm and your wallet back in your jacket. It was dark out now, the street lights casting yellow orbs on the sidewalk.

As you walked towards your building, it sounded as if you had two sets of footsteps. You glanced over your shoulder as you walked. Just you and your fractured mind. You straightened up and carried on, telling yourself it was just an echo. The sidewalks were oddly empty,  _weren’t they?_  You looked from side to side, cars passing as if you did not exist.

You neared your building and passed the narrow alleyway, but didn’t reach the other side. You were thrown off-balance as you were yanked into the dark by your arm, the carton fell and smashed against the sidewalk. You could hear the quiet leak of dairy across the ground. Your wrists were quickly enclosed in an unyielding grip, another hand on your mouth, smothering you.

“So, who was that?” The deep voice asked. You looked up, unable to see more than the shadow of your assailant. “Hmm? Moving on so fast?” His hand clamped your mouth tighter as he bent down, speaking in your ear, “Now, don’t scream.”

Slowly, he removed his hand. Your entire body was shaking as you feared what he might do. His voice was so familiar. Like you had heard it a hundred times before. And he was so big. Bigger than most men; maybe than any man you had ever seen. His hand lingered along your throat, an unspoken threat as he awaited your answer.

“A friend,” You whispered. He had followed you. At least from the convenience store. “Someone I used to know.”

“Used to?” He pondered darkly, “Seemed pretty friendly to me.” He touched your hair, his rough thumb brushing your jawline.

“Please, what do you want?” You asked. Again your eyes were filled with tears.

“You.” The shadow shifted and the light leaked in from the mouth of the alley, limning the straight nose and golden beard, adding a gleam to the pair of narrow blue eyes. You gasped, inhaling deeply as you mustered your loudest scream. It was caught by Thor’s palm as he clapped his hand back over your mouth.

“Now, now, I told you not to scream.” His voice was the last thing you heard as the world before you dissolved in a spectrum of colour.

You were spinning through space with the large Asgardian, his large arm held you to him as your head whirled, his hand still over your mouth. His eyes watched you despite the blurred rainbow around you, never looking away. There was only you and him. You came down with a thump, the only thing keeping you from falling was him.

“Are we going to be a good little pet this time?” He taunted and you nodded, struggling to breathe through his thick palm. He cautiously removed his hand, “If you should choose to scream, no one will hear you in this place.”

You looked around the large chamber, a bedroom as golden as the god before you. Every piece of furniture was finely crafted; cushioned arm chairs, chaise lounge, polished tables; all before an immense marble hearth which threatened to swallow the room. You turned to the other end of the room, a grand bed against the other wall. You were at its foot, the silken draping and bedding rippled like a woven river. Almost welcoming after the last two weeks. You could have drowned in its depths.  _Sleep…_

“What is it, my pet?” Thor pressed himself to your side as he watched you search out your new surroundings. Where was the door? There had to be one, right?

You stepped away from him sharply, backing away as you held up your hands defensively. He was supposed to be a hero.  _Why was he doing this?_  “What is this place?” You lurked around furtively, “Why am I here?”

“Why, my pet, this is your new home,” He neared, “ _Our_  home.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” You snapped, tripping over the edge of the rug as you tried to keep away from him. He caught you easily, his large hands on your waist as he steadied you. You grabbed his wrists, trying to wrench them away but it was futile. He didn’t even flinch.

“That’s not how my pretty little pet speaks,” He reprimanded. He was no longer the cheerful customer away his Americano. He was different. As if this place hid a secret part of him. “I am your master. You shall refer to me as your king and nothing else. Does my pet understand?”

“I am not your pet!” You declared, trying to wriggle from his grip. “Let me go! Take me back! Take me back!”

“Take you back?” His voice boomed and your heart stopped. All struggles ceased as you stared up at him, his eyes glowing as little sparks shot around his head. “Where? To the world where you had nothing? Where you belong to no one? My pet, you cannot live upon your own. Your new master is here. Your  _rightful_  master.”

You trembled as his face slowly returned to its usual complexion and his eyes no longer burned. “He wasn’t my master,” You whispered, lowering your head as tears stung you, “He was my--”

“I am yours,” Thor interjected as he grabbed your chin and forced you to look up at him. “And you are  _mine_. You have wasted too much time on weak mortals. And I watched you do so for far too long.”

“Watched me?” You pushed on his arm, “You...you--You’re crazy.”

He chuckled as he watched you struggle helplessly. “Oh, my pet, you have always belonged to me.  _Will_ always belong to me.” He lifted you easily from your feet, your arms flailing as he tossed your over his shoulder and you beat on his back. He gave no notice of your protests. Instead, he dropped you on the bed and you bounced dizzily atop it.

His earthly attire disappeared and he stood in his Asgardian armor. He unclasped the scarlet cloak from his shoulders, looking down at you intently. He unbuckled his chest guard and when you realized he was undressing, you rolled over and began to crawl to the other side of the mattress. The bed dipped and you were yanked back by your hair. He turned you to him, holding you so that your face was only an inch from his own. “I don’t want to leash you up, my pet, but I will. Do not doubt me.”

His blue eyes bore into you. You gulped, nodding shakily as you sputtered, “Y-yes...um, my king.” Your heart was hammering in your ears as there was no resistance against his strength.

“Good, little one,” He praised as he released you, backing off the bed.

He continued to disrobe and you stared above him, hoping he did not notice your trick. You didn’t move, couldn’t move. You doubted it would make any difference. He was too strong. And big. Your eyes focused, trailing down his body; golden hair and broad shoulders, thick chest and arms, muscles carved perfectly into flesh, the lines of his pelvis framed his erect cock, his thick thighs taking nothing from his girth. He was huge. And you were staring right at him. Your mouth formed an o and you slowly looked back to his face.

“Well, my pet,” He climbed up on his knees, reaching out and grabbing you by the hair once more, “Show me who you belong to.” You blinked up at him and he smirked. His thumb grazed your cheek as he held the back of your head, pushing you down towards his cock. “Be a good pet, now.” The strain on your neck was too much and your body easily bent before him.

Your lips met the tip of his cock and slowly spread over it. You feared your mouth was not big enough for him.  _Hell,_  you feared him. You moistened the head as best you could as he slid further in. You leaned forward ans steadied yourself with your hands, on all fours as he entered your mouth with a delighted grown. Your lips stretched painfully and he prodded at your throat. You held back a gag as he pushed deeper and you focused on breathing through your nose. When you could take no more, he stopped. You hadn’t even reached his limit.

“You will learn to take me,” He pet your hair, “But you are doing well, my pet.” He pulled back and you had but a second of relief before he pushed back in. He began to thrust, carefully fucking your face so that you did not choke. You breathed heavily, your slobber spreading over his cock as you pressed your tongue to his shaft. You rubbed your thighs together, trying to rid the heat which had started to gather.

He removed himself at last and you sat back, panting as you wiped your mouth, your chin covered in saliva and precum. You avoided looking at him. He tugged down the zipper of your jacket, pulling the sleeves down your arms and quickly discarded it. He made easy work of your shirt, forcing you to raise your arms. Shoes, socks, jeans, soon enough you were at his mercy. He snapped the band of your bra, laughing at its easy dissemblance. Almost as weak as you. Your panties were ruined in kind and you tried to covered yourself.

Thor swiftly pulled your arms away from your body, pulling you up on your knees, moving you close to him. He placed your hands on his chest, holding them there beneath his own. His fingers tickled the back of your hands and along your arms, dancing along your collarbone and down to your chest. He cupped your breasts, pinching your nipples and growled hungrily. “Touch me,” Her ordered and your hands slid down, out of fear and instinct. Your hand was too small to wrap around his cock but you held him firm and began to stroke him with both as he played with your tits.

“Sweet little pet,” He slipped down onto his butt, pulling you with him as you focused on keeping your hold of him. You hoped it would keep his eyes from sparking once more. He spread his legs out as he maneuvered you to straddle his thighs, watching your small hands as they worked his length. He shuddered and closed his eyes, his golden hair splayed out around his head.

He reached down to still your hand, his other on the back of your thigh as he nudged you forward. You stared at him, frozen, as he urged you onto him. You didn’t want to and you were fairly sure you couldn’t. He was too big for you. He was persistent, the lust fading for an instant to reveal his impatience. You could feel a subtle buzz of static rising from his flesh.  _Don’t push it._

You slowly moved up, your slick pussy dragging along his length. He gripped the base of his cock as the tip rested at your entrance, his hand on your hip as he guided you back. As he entered you, you whined. He was so thick you could feel yourself stretching around him, even just his head. As you took more of him, he hummed. You hissed at the pain as he got deeper and deeper. Your nails sunk into his muscled stomach as you tried to ease his entrance, sinking down until you were fully impaled. Your walls twitched, tight around him as your body adjusted.

Both of his hands went to your ass and he guided you up his cock carefully. He kept the pace easy at first, even. “Mmm, my little pet.” He bit his lip as you squeaked pathetically, “You were made for me.” He brought you down again, pressing you as deep as you could go and you arched your back as he poked your cervix.

Soon enough, you were following his motion, keeping the rhythm as he sped it up gradually. Your thighs shook as you slid up and down his cock, soon enough you were bouncing atop him, riding him as you chased the rising orgasm. It was a release you longed for. A snap of tension you needed; physically; emotionally. There was nothing but that.  _No grief, no fear, just pleasure._

You exclaimed as you came, your pussy pulsing along Thor’s cock as he rocked into you, your clit rubbing against the trail along his pelvis. “You see, my pet.” He pulled you closed and hugged you to him, rolling so that you were beneath him, “You are mine.” He slammed into you, your insides reverberating from the impact. “Say it.”

“I’m…” He thrust again, “Yours…” Again, “My…” Again… “King.” Your pathetic mewling only encouraged him and he hammered into you without relent. His pelvis crashed into yours, the slick noises filling the air as held shakily onto his shoulders, trying to make room for him. There was just too much of him. You came again but could barely tell through the pain of his harsh pounding.

“Mine.” He groaned into your hair, “Mine,” He dragged his teeth along your throat, “Mine,” He sunk them into your neck and his movement turned wild. You felt him cum, your pussy thrumming as he filled you up, fucking you until he was out of breath.

He stayed inside of you as he slowly pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down at you. You were covered in sweat, hair tangled around your head, body limp in surrender as your pussy clung to his cock. “I will take care of you, my pet,” He breathed, leaning down to kiss your forehead, “So long as you take care of your king.”


	2. And so it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds it hard to adjust to life in Asgard.
> 
> Warnings: noncon sex, mentions of death and grieving.
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this request fit pretty well with this story so I decided to continue this. This is really only half the request and it will be finished in the next part! I hope you guys enjoy a quite terrifying Thor :) Please let me know your thoughts and reblog/like <3

It didn’t get easier. Every day you woke in a foreign place next to a man you had never truly known. A passing acquaintance who had imagined you as more. The first night was spent with bile in your throat. The second, ice in your veins. The third was fire upon your skin. Each followed in similar despair. Every time he touched you, your flesh turned to steel and your chest filled with stone. Each day felt the same as the last.

That morning you watched Thor until he woke. You pondered resistance but he had smothered that hope days ago. He was stronger than you. Much. He could crush you with his pinky. He had proven that as he guided your body against his; as he stole the pleasure from your flesh. It was no different at the end of your first week there. He rolled over, his weight suffocating, and took you until you were numb. You were covered in his sweat and your own as he finally removed himself, shameless as he walked naked around the golden chamber.

A servant entered as she did every morning. A tray of food left on the table, furtive eyes peeking at the bare king. He never noticed, or perhaps didn’t care. He stood with his hand on the mantle of the hearth, staring into the ethereal flames, his thickly muscled back tense as he thought. The door closed and marked the departure of the servant. You slipped from the bed, your thighs sticky with cum. You had grown used to the repulsive sensation.

You tiptoed into the bath chamber and wiped yourself with a cloth. Even as your torture had grown routine, you could not help your visceral reactions. Your hands trembled as you cleaned yourself before the basin of cool water. You swathed yourself in the silken robe which served as your only clothing. Thor kept you naked; ready for him at all times and he was ever eager.

You stepped back into the chamber and crossed to the carved table where the morning meal awaited you. You sat tenderly and kept your eyes to the spread of fruits, cheeses, and greasy pork. You took several pale slices of pear and apple, some brightly coloured citrus you’d never seen before, and a handful of the strong cheese. The meat here was too heavy for your stomach.

At last, Thor moved from his vigil. He sighed as he sat across from you. A shudder went through you. The morning after the first night had not been so complacent. In your panic, you had been resistant. You had still been you then.  _Had it only been seven days?_  You had refused to share his fast. He did not like it when his kindness was spurned. The argument had been short and ended with you bent over the table, hips bruised from the wood for days after. Now you ate what he offered. You spoke when he addressed you and you did as he bid. You almost choked on the pear as you pondered your pathetic existence.

It was hard to think of before. The coffee shop, your small apartment, the love you had lost. You’d rather the harrowing grief of Shane’s absence than the presence of this tormentor. Thor called it a gift, bringing you there. Love, when he was inside of you. You called it cruelty. A bitter twist of fate. You sipped from your glass of lemon water and hid the flurry of emotion which rose suddenly within you. It was best not to remember.

“I must leave you, my pet,” Thor spoke at last. “Your people have need of me, once more, and I would not flout my alliance with them.” You chewed and said nothing. Your eyes clung to the table top; scenes of godly debauchery carved along its border. “Little one, you will answer me…You’ve done so well. You have kept your appetite but I will not abstain from repeating that lesson.”

Your head shot up. You gripped the edge of the table. The very one he had fucked you against when you refused to swallow a single grape. You blinked and swallowed. “Yes, my king, I understand. You must leave me.”

He smiled. “I shall not be very long. A day if I am fortunate, up to three if I am not.” He bit into a slice of pork and poured himself a glass of ale. The third night of your stay, you had accepted a glass of the brew; half a cup had you spinning. You finished the goblet and only recalled crashing into the mattress in a drunken stupour. A relief to your overwrought mind. You awoke to him fucking you, your mind and body still thick with drink. You had only drank water since. “I shall miss you, pet. My servants will be here to tend to you. Ring the bell should you require anything.”

“Yes, my king,” You focused on clearing your plates. The tart juices of the fruit were bland on your tongue; the cheese was acrid; repulsive. You kept your gaze on your plate, counting each bite until it was empty.

“Won’t you miss me too?” He asked as he stood.

You raised your head meekly and gulped down the last mouthful. “Yes, my king.”

Those words were the easiest lie. Second nature by now. He neared and brought his large hands to your cheeks. He cradled your face as he gazed down at you. His cock twitched at the bottom of your vision. It never truly softened. Not when he was with you.

“Will you be good while I am away?” His voice was dusky.

“Yes, my king,” You mumbled. His hands slipped down your neck and pushed apart the front of your robe. The belt fell loose as he bared your chest and you bit down to keep from trembling.

“Good, good,” He purred as he slid the silk down your shoulders, “I should like a proper farewell…it will be agony to be away from you for so long.”

“My king,” You nodded and waited for him to guide you.

“Come,” He said and you stood. The silk rushed to the floor as it fell from your arms. He took your hand and led you to the bed. He sat on the edge and released you. He rubbed his thighs with a smile. “I want you a top me, little one.”

Most times, he liked to be in control. He wanted you beneath him, or bent over, often he wanted his cock down your throat first. You braced yourself and flinched as his fingers pressed between your folds. You were surprised as you had been off in your world of self-pity. He felt around as he urged you forward with his other hand on your hip.

“You are still tender?” He wondered. “It will be some time still until your body has adjusted. It is why we must help attune it.” You would never adjust to him. He was too big; too thick; too rough. He slid a finger inside you and then another. He hummed and licked his lips. “You’re so soft,” He shifted on the mattress, “Come on. I cannot wait any longer.” He brought you closer. “Gods, my cock hurts.”

You climbed up to straddle him, your legs bent over his thick thighs. He held the base of his cock to align himself with your entrance. You tried to ease yourself onto him. Even just his head stretched you terribly. His hands went to your hips and pushed you down impatiently. As he poked your cervix, you whined.

“Shh, it will get better with time, I promise,” His hands brushed up and down your sides. “When I am away, you must keep yourself ready for me.” He took your hand in his as his other settled on your ass. He rocked your pelvis and you followed the motion. He pushed your index and middle fingers straight as he admired them. “Pleasure yourself, pet. It will help.”

He moved your hand to his mouth and slipped your fingers past his lips. He sucked on them as you kept your pelvis steady, an ache in your walls as he filled every inch of you and more. He removed your fingers and led your hand to your pussy. “Go on and show me.”

You shakily pressed your fingers to your clit as he released your hand. He cupped your ass with both of his as he kept you sliding up and down his cock. You circled your fingers around your bud, the same way you had in those dark days of grief as you longed for any feeling. Your lip trembled and you closed your eyes in shame. You rubbed yourself and the ripples spread from within. The waves buzzed down your thighs, tingling at his fingertips as he kneaded your ass.

Your breath hitched and he groaned. He pressed his forehead to yours and his scent filled your nostrils. You continued to play with yourself as he led your motion. He quickened the pace as the moans leaked from you and your pussy squelched around him. You shuddered as the coil snapped and flung your head back sharply as you came with a cry. His teeth found your throat and he nibbled the flesh as you orgasmed in a storm of twitches.

“That’s it, little one,” He said through grunted, “Gods, your so good. So warm.” He bounced you even faster atop him like a rag doll. There was no strength left to you. “My little one.”

He pulled you down as deep as he could go and you felt the heat burst inside of you. He kept himself to his hilt as he came, his breath hot on your chest as he leaned his head on your shoulder. He snarled and fell back suddenly, his arms spread across the bed as his chest rose and fell in delight. You did not move even as your walls throbbed.

“Go on, pet,” He looked to you as he remained reclined lazily, “Take care of your king. One last time before I go.”

-

It had been two days since Thor left. You spent your time restlessly pacing the chamber. Your meals were brought on their usual schedule and you ate diligently. The servants would tell him if you didn’t. His absence was worse than his presence. Than the anticipation of his return. The dread of him inside of you. The lingering spite which slowly burned for him. With each second, it added to your anxiety. Your fear mingled with a shadow of anger.

It was just after noon, you were staring out the window. The robe tied tight around you. You stared out into the city beneath the mellow sun. It would be beautiful if it wasn’t your prison. You pushed yourself away from the sill and growled.  _What were you doing?_  Standing here waiting for him to return.  _His little pet;_  that’s what he called you. It sickened you. You weren’t his, you were still Shane’s. Even if he was gone, you had promised him.  _Forever._

He wouldn’t want you here. Regardless of this man claiming you as his own. He’d never have want you so miserable. So weak. Helpless. He wouldn’t want you to give up. You crossed your arms and sneered at the bed. You hadn’t slept in it, instead curling up on the chaise. You had thought to request that the blankets be cleaned but you had wanted to be left alone. The streaks of cum across the bedding were humiliating. Disgusting. The servants changed the sheets only once a week. It would be better done twice a day at this rate.

You tapped your toe on the carpet. Lunch had already been served and dinner was hours away. You tilted your head and stared at the tasseled cord that hung beside the door frame. You hadn’t pulled it yet. You hid whenever the servant arrived with your meals. You could sense her judgement; her disdain for the king’s mortal bed slave.  _Well, you hated them too._  You hated everything about this place.

You tugged the cord. You scurried to the mantle of the hearth and grabbed one of the heavy golden candlesticks. You tossed away the wax column and stood beside the door so that you’d be hidden when it was opened. It wasn’t long before the key slid into the slot from the other side. The handle turned slowly and you prepared yourself. You held your breath as the door opened and the same servant that dealt your daily fare entered. She stopped just inside the chamber as she looked around, hands on her hips as she grumbled.

You raised the heavy ornament and swung it towards her head. She yelped and fell into a heap. Your mouth fell open and you gulped. You had never hit anyone like that before.  _What if you had hit her too hard?_ You toed her as her body went limp and looked around. You pushed the door closed and turned back to your victim. You bent and felt her neck; she was still breathing.

You shook as you rolled her over. You hadn’t thought this out, _had you?_  You took the white cap from her hair and placed it over your own. You apologized before you stripped the rest of her and dressed in her belted gown and wooden sandals. You wrapped her figure in your robe and dragged her to the bed. She was taller than you and moving her was awkward. It took much too long to get her into the bed and under the covers.

You grabbed the key from where she had dropped it on the carpet and glanced back at her one last time. You could barely breathe. You opened the door and stepped into the corridor. You locked the door behind you and looked both ways. You didn’t know where to go next. You had never been beyond the bedchamber.

You knew you couldn’t linger for long. If you acted like you knew where you were going, no one would notice another servant. You were certain there were enough in the palace that an unfamiliar face would be inconspicuous. You set off to the west, searching out any stairs which would lead you down. You knew at least that you were well above street level.

As you turned a corner, you saw another servant not far ahead. You hung back and waited for her to move on. You followed her from a distance, dipping into alcoves every time you thought she sensed you. A few more turns and she led you past a winding staircase. Your heart leapt and you raced down the spiral eagerly. You steadied yourself as you heard others ascending. You kept your shoulders straight as you passed another servant, then a pair of men in rich silks. They didn’t pay you an ounce of heed.

When at last you reached the bottom, you could have screamed. You smiled and peered down the corridor. Your sandals echoed along the stone as you tried each doorway you passed. Most were locked, others were just closets and empty chambers, until finally the sky graced you with its beauty. You were in bliss as you dove out into the sunlight. You tripped and caught yourself against a statue. You looked around at the gates that enclosed the palace.  _Shit, you hadn’t thought of that._

You watched a servant passing under an archway and ran to catch up to her. You had to take a leap if you had any hope. A little risk was better than resignation. You cleared your throat as you came up beside her, just before the small doorway at the side of the stonewall. It was an offshoot, not the main gates you could see from your window. You stopped yourself, putting on your best imitation of Thor’s accent before you spoke.

“Pardon me, are you on your way to the city?” You asked. You sounded stupid but she didn’t seem alarmed.

She raised her brows and sighed. “Second trip this day. My lord wants fresh eel. Eel is out of season, I told him, but he doesn’t listen.”

“Ah, yes, well, my lady was hoping for some plums,” You lied. Your nerves bounced around your chest. “All hers have gone soft.”

“Well, I suppose company is not unwelcome,” She neared the guards who merely nodded before opening the golden door. “But I’ll be leaving you at Crow’s Crook. I’ve got to go down to the docks.”

“Of course,” You were reeling as you stepped out onto the cobbled streets. You let her guide you while trying to seem like you knew the way. “I do appreciate you walking with me.”

“Mmm, well…you’re much better than my usual company. Gail never shuts up about the lord she’s been fucking in the cellars.” She rolled her eyes, “Fair warning. If you’re sent for wine, knock first.”

“Thank you,” You glanced around as the immensity of the city overwhelmed you. You knew nothing about Asgard; little more about how you would get out of it. First, you just needed somewhere to hide. Thor could be back already and he would waste no time in searching out his lost pet.

“Well, here we are,” She stopped at a crossroads, “Ugh, I hate the docks. They stink and the vendors are crass.”

“Um, uh, good luck,” You offered thinly.

“Yeah,” She scoffed, “Maybe I’ll see you at the palace some time.”

“Maybe,” You tried to smile and she turned on her heel, a single wave before she left you.

You exhaled and looked down the next street. You could see lines of stalls on the next block as the cobbles twisted and twined before you. You ducked into the swell of people on their way to the market and kept your head low. You followed the stream of pedestrians past the heart of the city, descending further from the palace. The sun began its slow decline as you strode into an alleyway, entirely lost as you came out the other side. You wound your way past leaning houses as the sky dimmed. You needed a roof above you before the night. You weren’t certain you wanted to experience Asgard after dark. The people were leery enough if you were to judge by their king.

You dashed across some cobbles and between two houses. You spied a small shed just behind the next and held your skirts aloft as you dodged into the adjacent yard. You looked around before nearing the shed. The door was unlocked and you eagerly stepped inside. You would hide here until the morning and try to figure out what to do then. Maybe you could try the docks.

The night began to deepen the blue of the sky and you tucked yourself into the corner just beside a shovel and carved chest. Your heart did not slow as your reality set in. _What hope did you truly have to escape?_ You weren’t even on your own planet.  _Christ, did it just occur to you that you were lost in space?_  You were so stupid!

You sat with your knees bent under crossed arms. You tried to doze but were too on edge. You shivered as the air around you cooled, the small window in the door offered a view of the stars above. You leaned your head against your arms but tensed as you heard footsteps in the grass. Your heart clenched and you hugged your legs tighter. The latch of the door clicked and it opened, a dark figure filled the frame.

Moonlight seeped in past the stranger and his step stuttered as a streak limned your face. You peered up at him fearfully but the shadows hid his reaction. You rocked in place as you trembled. “Please, don’t hurt me.” You begged. “I only need a place to hide for the night.”

His shoulders rose and fell as he huffed. He peeked over his shoulder before looking back to you. He stepped inside but stopped as you pressed yourself to the wall. He raised his hands defenselessly and knelt before you. “Alright, but I won’t have you cowering between my shovels.”

“I have nowhere else,” You pled. “Please.”

“Come on, inside,” He said evenly, “It’s warm in there.”

He offered his hand and you eyed it warily. You shook your head. “No, just let me stay in here. I promise, I’ll be gone in the morning.”

“There is no lock on the door, as I’m sure you’ve determined. Worse beasts will creep in through the night.” He explained, “You may remain but I would not recommend it.” You stared at him, trying to discern his features through the dark. “I swear, I cannot be any worse than whatever you’re running from.”

You gulped and stared at his hand. He sounded nice; gentle, but so had Thor. You chewed your lip as you shivered again. It was cold despite the endless summer. You slowly reached out and took the man’s hand. He was right; he couldn’t be any worse than the king.


	3. As it must be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader’s escape is hindered.
> 
> Warnings: noncon sex (oral, vaginal, anal) mentions of death and grieving.
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, let me tell you about this beast dark!Thor which is too say if you don’t like uber brutal shit, don’t read, my dudes. This series only gets darker and darker and I don’t want anyone to be upset so please heed this final warning along with the one already included. And is if this is your cup of tea, please enjoy! Please let me know your thoughts and comment <3

You shook as the man led you from the shed. The moonlight stung your eyes as you kept your head down and followed him through the door of the small house. As you entered, he stepped around you to shut the door and you flinched. His grey eyes caught the movement and he looked at you in the din of his humble home. A lantern shone over the small kitchen, an open wood stove burning as a pot hung over the flame. You shrunk before him as you stayed close to the door.

“Are you hungry?” He asked. You shook your head. “Cold?” You shrugged. He reached out and you shied away. He lowered his hand and backed up slowly. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to scare you. The bruises, what happened to you?”

“Nothing,” You lied and swayed on your feet.

“You’re a servant from the palace,” He stated plainly, “At least you wear their garb.” He turned and crossed to a cupboard. He pulled out a wooden bowl and spoon. He ladled thick stew from the pot into it and set it on the small table. “You should eat.”

“Really, I’m not hungry,” You argued, tempted to turn and dash out the door.  _What did you know of this place besides its monstrous king?_

“It will warm you up,” He countered as he sat across from the bowl. “Did you steal? Or maybe you were caught mingling with a lord?”

“No, no,” You croaked and clasped your hands together. You shifted your weight from one foot to the other. You stared at the man. Despite his implications, his expression bore no judgement. His dark hair was fleck with silver, his eyes wrinkled at the corners, and shallow lines frame his lips. “T-t-thank you.”

You neared cautiously and sat. You took the spoon and stirred the soup. You took a small mouthful to appease him but your stomach twisted. It was tasty but your nerves were wired. You kept your head down and stared into the broth.

“I won’t trouble you long. I should go in the morning.” You said quietly, “Before…Do you know how to get to the docks?”

“I do,” He answered evenly.

“And…would I be able to leave this place from there?” You slowly raised your eyes to him.

“You can try,” He tilted his head, “But there are other paths away from Asgard. Better ones. Less obvious.”

“I don’t suppose you’d show me them,” You ventured as you rested the spoon against the bowl.

“I might,” He replied, “You have any coin?”

“N-no,” Your voice deflated, “I don’t have…anything.”

“Good to know you’re not a thief then,” He scratched the hint of stubble along his chin. “I’d be better to get you out of my hair at the risk of my own neck. I don’t need a lord sniffing around my shed. I’ll show you the way if only to have you gone from here. A whore is not worth the blood.”

“I’m not–” You shot back but your throat tightened painfully. A tear rose in your eye and trickled down your cheek as you sniffed. “I don’t want to be–”

A crack ripped through the sky and the windows flashed with blinding light. You gulped and dropped your spoon. The man’s thick brows lowered and he pushed himself to his feet. He swept through the doorway just behind him and you rose in turn. You followed him into the next room as he peered through the window. You came to his shoulder and peeked out beside him. 

The sky was dark for a time. Undisturbed as the moonlight draped over the city like silk. The man sighed and backed away from the window with arms crossed. “The king has returned. If only he’d do so without such fanfare.” Your eyes widened and you braced the window frame. He paused and stared you down. “Don’t tell me you’re running from him?”

“I–” You shuddered.

“You have to leave. Now!” He seized you by the arm and dragged you to the front door. 

He ripped it open and the sky erupted in a spiderweb of lightning bolts. You were blinded as he shoved you forward and you collided with a sturdy and unyielding figure. A form all too familiar. A large hand wrapped around your upper arm as your vision cleared. Thor stood before you, the rage sparked from his eyes. You whimpered as you tried to free yourself from Thor’s grip. He was as unyielding as before but this time he was truly angry. There was death in his touch.

“My king,” You gasped as you tried to push him back. 

He easily held you away from him as I strike of silver swept down and crashed just behind you. An agonized scream tore through the night and you recoiled at the sheer inhumanity in the stranger’s roar. You peeked over your shoulder but Thor caught your jaw. He tilted your head to look at him and growled. 

“You said you’d be good, little one,” His tone was frightening. A worse fate promised to you than the stranger. “What do you think happens when you lie to your king?”

You tried to pull away. Tried to peer around at the smell of burnt flesh that rose behind you. He clung to you, his fingers tightened around your jaw and arm. Eerie blue bolts sparked from his eyes and limned his features and ripped down his body. A paralyzing jolt struck you and your body went limp against his. 

You were jerked upward and slung over his shoulder. Your teeth buzzed and your flesh tingled from the shock. Another zinged up your spine and you yelped. Tears sprung from your eyes and rolled down your temples and forehead. Thor turned back and moved decisively up the cobblestones. His footfalls echoed as he marched through the streets.

Curtains twitched and shadows moved in alleyways. You could feel the eyes of those awoken by the king’s wrath. He could just as easily return to the palace as quickly as he had found you but he chose to parade you through the streets. A show of power to his people. To you. There was no disobedience. No escape. Only him.

Unable to move, you jostled against his back. You could feel the muscles of his shoulders flex. His hold on your legs only grew firmer. His breaths were deep and livid. This wasn’t good at all. As your fear piqued, so did the energy flowing through you. You yiped as another bolt went through you. Your body spasmed and he growled. 

He passed through the gates as they opened at his whim. Guard averted their eyes as he climbed the stairs and entered the front doors. Servants scurried from his path, the lords and ladies hidden in their chambers for the night. Thunder quaked all of Asgard as the king stomped through the corridors. You were shaking; in fear, in despair, in agony.

He did not ascend the staircase but swept by it. He carried you through a low doorway hidden behind it. The servants’ stairs. He descended past their quarters and beneath the laundries. Another door at the very bottom. It creaked open before him and he entered with a duck of his head. He kept you across his shoulder as he lit the torches with a wave of his hand. The flames licked blue at first than mellowed to orange. You could not see around him as your head bounced against his back.

He flipped you over and your feet slipped from beneath you. He caught you and held you up by your wrists. His warm fingers were replaced by cold metal. He stepped back and you hung painfully from the cuffs suspended from the stone ceiling. You looked up as you tried to balance yourself on tiptoes. You were barely tall enough to reach the floor. Another zap and you shrieked.

“Let me show you what life will be like without me, my pet,” Thor barked as he neared. “We will see if you can last an hour.” His thick fingers touched the back of your neck, tickled along the flesh and left a peculiar tingle there. He withdrew his hand as your body slowly spun back to him, his rough palm cradle your cheek, “Be strong, little one.”

He turned and his scarlet cape swirled around him. He bowed through the door and it slammed behind him. You could not hear his footsteps beyond but you knew he had left you. All alone in the icy chamber. Your shoulders strained as the chains stretched your figure. You hung your head with a sigh and a sudden ripple washed over your form.

You gasped and looked down as a flicker of silver fizzled along your stomach. Another appeared around your thigh and crept up to your pelvis. The flare disappeared beneath your skirt and you whined at the swirl within. More sparks appeared and crawled along your flesh. You spasmed as the heat nestled along your most sensitive spot. The electricity radiated through you but not enough to bring you over the edge. You lingered before it and mewled as you stared helplessly into the abyss.

You were soon panting. Gulping and gasping for air as you swung from the cuffs. You had stopped your attempt to steady yourself on your toes. You could only focus on the bloom inside. It pulsed bigger and bigger but never enough. Your eyes rolled back and you bit your tongue. You couldn’t. It was too much. The sudden flicker in your clit added to the storm. Your thighs rubbed together and the tears began to flow once more.

You felt as if you would dissolve into the air. The musty scent of the chamber was dry on your tongue. You closed your eyes as you trembled. The snap and crack of the sparks that nipped at you filled your ears. The clink of the chain and your dusky breaths were muted by your desperation. The need for what would not come.

You were delirious when the door groaned. You were certain you were dreaming. The shadow, the clank of the door as it closed, the footsteps. They had to be in your head. It wasn’t until the hand closed around your throat and you were forced to look up into the dreaded face that you were aware of Thor’s presence. His eyes were unforgiving as he watched you writhe.

“Well, my pet, it’s been just less than an hour…shall I leave you for another?” He taunted and you tried to shake your head above his hand. 

You pouted and griped, “N-no, please…I-I–” You sobbed and leaned into his grasp. “Don’t leave me. I-I-I…” You hissed as another spark plucked at your core. “I’m so sorry. So sorryyyyy.” You whined. “I’ll n-n-never–” You squeezed our eyes shut as your vision blurred. “I am…yours, my king, I swear it.”

“What was that?” He removed his hand and you opened your eyes. He leaned in as if to hear you properly.

“I am yours,” You insisted, “Yours, yours, yoouuurs.”

He chuckled and poked the end of your nose before he backed away. “You  _are_ mine, pet, but this lesson is a hard one.” He broke the buckle of your belt and tore it away. “It is one I shall not repeat.” He grasped the collar of your gown and split it down the middle. “Ever,” His voice rose dangerously, “Again.” 

He turned and neared the corner. A shape was hidden there, the torches by the door were not bright enough to reach. Thor neared with the long bar, its ends attached to cuffs thicker than those on your wrists. He bent and clasped one to each ankle so that your legs were held apart. The position was painful as you hung fully from the ceiling.

He unlocked the metal around your wrists and you dropped awkwardly onto your feet. He caught you before you could fall forward and pushed the ragged gown down your arms. It pooled beneath the bar and left you entirely bare. He steadied you and slowly let go. He watched as you struggled to gain your balance and smirked.

He deftly unclasped the cloak at his shoulder, deliberate as he swished it away from his back. He watched as you wobbled on your feet and folded it before he dropped it to the stone. His armor was next, the metal slid along the wall until it rested atop his cape. His mail shed just as purposely then the woven shirt beneath.

He untied his boots without looking away from you and you squirmed. You fell forward and caught yourself on your hands, bent entirely with your ass up in the air. You had no leverage to push yourself back up and listened with a silent sob as he continued to undress. Your knees hurt as your legs were kept apart by the bar. Your shoulders strained and you shuddered as the sparks ceased and you were left overwrought and wanting.

Thor buried his large hand in the hair along the back of your head and pulled it  to make you look up at him. You wanted to close your eyes but his grip warned you against resistance. Your last act of defiance had led to another’s death. His other hand was on his cock and he stroked its length with a hum. He was focused on your lips, the tremble along the lower one, the helpless pout. He bent and pushed his tip against them. You locked your jaw against his intrusion.

“Now, now,” His hand slipped from the back of your head and he lightly slapped your cheek, “Let’s not be foolish, pet.”

You opened your mouth with a shiver and he pushed inside. He brought himself to his limit without warning. Your gagged and your entire body revolted. You fought to hold back the wave that threatened to rise and he held himself there. You couldn’t breath around him and your head began to pulse. You reached up and clawed at his thigh as his hands explored the strained muscles of your shoulders.

He pulled back and you choked, heaving back the air desperately. “Breathe,” He purred but allowed only a few seconds for you to obey. He kept his pace quick, rough, as he fucked your face. Your fingertips slipped beneath you and you feared you’d tip over. He bent over you as his hands strayed down your back and he kneaded your ass as he slid even further down your throat. 

You felt as if you were suffocating. You could barely breathe as he filled your throat again and again. Your slobber bubbled around him and his grunts were more like growls. His anger was apparent in every jerk of his hips, the gruff pinches along your ass and the smack of his palm as he brought it across your bottom. You brought your other hand up to hold onto him and focused on taking him. On appeasing him.

“That’s it, pet,” He rasped and placed a hand on the back of your head as he held you to your limit. He thrust only once more before he spilled down your throat. You choked and your entire body seized as you urged yourself to swallow. His hot cum slipped down and seared every inch until it reached your churning stomach.

He pulled out and you wheezed. He backed away and your head dropped as you caught yourself once more on your hands. You struggled to keep from slipping entirely flat across the stone. Thor moved around you with measured steps. He slapped your ass and your legs buckled. He grabbed your hips and drew you against him.

His wet cock bobbed above your ass and he bent his knees to prod at your entrance. You felt entirely drained as he stretched you around his length. Your muscles were so frazzled you could barely register the new pain. His hands slid up to your waist and he pulled you back to stand flush against him. As he thrust into you, your feet left the floor. The cuffs chafed around your ankles and you groaned.

He rutted against you, his low grunts grew louder with each snap of his hips. With an arm around your waist, his other hand fondled your tits. He pinched a nipple and flicked it. You hissed and he did it again. Your pain seemed to please him. Your feet returned to the floor as he bent his knees. More strength behind each thrust. He had been rough before but never so callous.

You weren’t so much moaning as whimpering. The same pressure remained and built. As the coil began to wind, your legs shook and your knees ached as the bar kept you from pulling your legs together. You clung to Thor’s wrists as he held you up and your walls ached. You bared your teeth as you came but the euphoria was undercut by agony. The thought of your failure; the reality of your current torment. You gasped and sobbed through your climax.

Without warning, he shoved you forward. You fell off his cock and landed on hands and knees. Your ankles were still held two feet apart and your lower back strained. Thor dropped to his knees behind you and slapped your ass. Once, twice, three times. The flesh stung from the assault. 

He leaned over you and nuzzled behind your ear. You felt the head of his cock as he dragged it up and down your folds. “You’re mine, little one, every single part of you.” He snarled and pressed himself against your asshole. Your flinched and he grabbed the back of your neck and slammed your head down to the floor. The force sent stars across your vision. “All mine.”

He lined himself up and slowly forced his way in your tight hole. You screamed at the pain. Even the remnants of your cum could not ease his cock’s delve inside. He carefully stretched your asshole as he pushed in an inch at a time. Your breath stuttered and you felt as if you would pass out. 

“Please, no, stop!” You shrieked and lifted your head. “It hurts! Stop, your hurting me!”

He shoved your head back down and you howled. “I told you to be good,” He pulled back and you exhaled in relief. “You said you’d be good.” He thrust back in and you squealed. “You lied to me, pet, and now you must be punished.” He repeated the motion and your throat tightened with tears, only a gurgle rose from you.

He leaned his weight on you until your legs collapsed. You were forced flat to the stone as your legs slipped straight beneath him. He placed his arm across your shoulders and crushed you against the floor. He lifted his hips and slammed them back down. His pelvis hammered against your ass and the pressure inside grew unbearable. You wept onto the stone and he never wavered.

“Shhh,” He stroked the back of your head, “This is for your own–” He grunted and plunged as deep as he could, “Good.”

“P-p-please,” You stuttered with each thrust, “P-p-please, my k-k-king.”

You gulped back your pleas as he bottomed out. He exclaimed as you felt him cum, the heat of it only added to the burn. He panted as he draped himself over you. You could barely breathe for the pain and the weight of his body. The tears would not stop. 

He stayed inside of you and his hand trailed down your side. You shivered at the chill his fingertips sent through you and he kissed the back of your head. “Tell me who you belong to, little one.” He drew circles along your hip and began to rock his hips.

“You, my king,” You sniffled back your tears. “Only you.”


	4. Ever as it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader learns her place.
> 
> Warnings: noncon sex (oral, vaginal), mentions of death and grieving.
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last chapter. Series is done. A short one but I hope y’all enjoyed. As always, heed the warnings before your proceed. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments <3

The first week in your cell, Thor visited daily. He wasn’t as talkative as the night he discovered your betrayal. He was silent as he punished you, left you in a quivering puddle upon the stone; other times hanging by your arms until the gaoler came with your meagre food.

The second week, he did not come at all. You were left alone to eat by yourself, to sleep naked, to shiver in that chill which crept in chambers far underground. You cried too. 

You cried for Shane, for the stranger who’d died for you on his own doorstep, for yourself. You thought of the life stolen from you by Thor. The life he’d offered, the same you’d refused. You languished in the dank cell, your life traced in the stone, smothered in the darkness.

It was the third week, at least by your count. The door opened but did not close. The jingle of keys drew your eyes open and you sat up to look at the tall woman dressed in grey. A servant’s colour. Her pointed chin was sinister as the shadows gathered along the plains of her face.

“Up.” She said and snapped her fingers. You hung your head and didn’t move. “Don’t be a fool, girl. Stand up.”

You laughed. Madly. She tutted and her grey skirts whispered as she tapped her toe.

“The king has bid me fetch you. If you disobey me, you once more disobey the king. So rise before he hears of it and drags you out himself.” She warned and you shook your head.

“The king should leave me here. I prefer it.” You sulked.

“He might just leave you here but I very much doubt he’ll leave you alone.” She bent her knees and her long fingers pushed your chin up. “The king’s concubine is a privileged position. His enemy is a piteous one. You’ve seen his kindness and his cruelty, how far will you push him?”

“Please, I… didn’t want this. I don’t. I want to go home,” You grabbed her hand and clung to it. “If I stay, I’ll die down here. I know it, but if I go to him, he will kill me.”

“My girl, he wishes to honour you. To–”

“He may not mean to murder me, but he will drive me to the same fate.” You bemoaned. “I can feel myself slipping away.”

The woman brought her other hand to yours and squeezed it. “My dear, you’ve not much of a choice then but I would be more concerned what should happen if you continue to thwart him.”

Your eyes widened and you trembled you pulled away from her and hugged your legs to your chest. You rocked and whimpered. “Home. I wanna go home.”

“Now, girl,” She stood and her voice turned to ice. “Don’t be a fool. You are home but choose your chamber wisely.”

You blinked as you looked up at her, your eyes stung with tears. You sniffed and wiped away the droplets as they formed. You reached to the stone wall and pulled yourself up weakly. 

“Very well, let us go,” She declared and strode to the door. “We’ve already tarried long enough.”

-

Your were fed, cleaned, and dressed. Just like the pet you were. A toy. The servant, Merta, was stern and rough. The other servants were entirely silent. Their eyes full of judgement. They may be nothing more than servants, but they served the king on their feet and with their clothes on.

As the day wore on, you became more and more anxious. You smelled of rosewater and wore a dress of red silk, belted with braided gold leather. Their were voices in the hall. Close at first until they were gone. 

Merta gave you a goblet of wine. You set it aside and she returned it to you. ‘Drink,’ She bid. ‘You’ll be due soon.’

You sipped at first, then gulped. You were restless the more you were left to wait. You paced then sat, your leg jiggled as you rubbed the red silk between your fingers. Merta dismissed the other servants and left you alone, an order to the guard at the door to keep you within.

It was moments before she returned. She opened the door and beckoned you forth with two fingers. “It is time,” She nodded. “Listen to the king. Give him what he wants or you’ll be back to the cell.”

You nodded and she ushered you into the corridor. She walked beside you, a guard in front of you and one behind. You glanced around nervously. He didn’t trust you.  _He was paranoid you’d run again, but where could you run to?_

You’d not been much beyond the royal chambers or your cell. The halls were immaculate, portraits of Thor, his brother, his father, his mother, and his forebears watched you pass. Your sandals clapped against the marble floors as golden curtains whispered by. 

You were stopped in front of a set of doors, painted with all colours of fruits, vines, and petals. Merta nodded to the guards and left you with a pat on your shoulders. The doors were opened before you and a rabble of voices greeted you.

The clink of forks and knives on silver plates, the laughter of those well on their way to being drunk, the scrape of chairs and benches as they shifted. You stared down the aisle between the rows of trestles and the guard to your left nodded as if you were dumb.

“To the king,” He ordered. “He’s given permission we drag you up ourselves if you refuse so best you do it on your own accord.”

You gulped and stepped forward. You looked around but none seem to notice you as your red skirt swished around your legs. You eyed the droves of Asgardians and your gaze was drawn to the long table set at the head of the feast hall. Thor sat in its centre atop the dais. He was the only who watched you as you neared.

He smiled and you pressed your lips together. The last you’d seen him, he was above you. He’d left you strewn on the floor. You didn’t move for hours, your body hurt so bad. Your lips parted as the memory made you shiver. You turned and found your way to the steps.

He stood as you climbed up onto the dais. People began to notice now. The men who sat with him, the women too. They whispered. As you neared him, Thor reached out and took your hand. He drew you to him.

“Come here, pet,” He led you with him as he resumed his seat. Your feet slid across the wood as he guided you between his legs. “On my lap. The seat of honour.”

You winced and obediently took your spot on his thigh. His arm held you in place, his hand on your hip, as he grabbed a large chalice from the table.

“Drink,” He pushed the rim to your lips and tipped it. You were forced to gulp to keep the wine from spilling down your neck. “Good.”

He pulled away and emptied the cup before signalling for a servant to refresh it. His fingers played with the silk along your thigh. His other hand took a morsel of chicken from his plate and offered it up.

“Are you hungry, pet?” You felt the stir below. You didn’t need to look to know he was aroused. You were enshrined in his warmth as he held you like a child.

“No, your majesty,” You said quietly. 

“Don’t lie. When’s the last you had anything but gruel?” He teased and leaned in. He whispered as his lips tickled your ear. “Don’t tell me you prefer that, sweet?”

You blinked and tilted your head as you opened your mouth to him. He shoved the chicken inside and didn’t remove his fingers until your lips closed around them. You chewed and he grabbed another piece. He fed you more from his plate and another gulp of wine.

“Thank you, your majesty.” You said.

“Is this life so bad?” He asked as he pulled back and his hand slipped under your ass. “Hmm? You are favoured. It used to be that kings would have their concubines on the table for feasts such as this.” You stiffened and folded your hands in your lap. “Not me. The treat the king saves for only him, is the sweetest. The most coveted.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Your voice quavered and you shifted. You rubbed against the firmness below and he groaned. You braced your knees and sat straight, trying not to rile him further.

He leaned in and pressed his forehead to your temple. “So, tell me, is this the life you want?”

You bit down and stared at the candle light along the wall. “‘Yes.” You breathed.

“And you know now, who you belong to?” He asked.

“You, my king,” You reached over and touched his hand and drew it into your lap. The lights blurred and the world turned fuzzy. “I’m home.”

-

You were still numb when Thor brought you to his chambers. The dull pain of acceptance seeped into your bones. The familiar golden doors, the tall windows, the silken sheets. A grim deja vu. A prison as bad as the stone cell below.

He moved around as you stood by the doors. You stared at the fireplace, its mouth gaping, threatening to swallow you up in its flames. When you looked to him, he was focused on you. He held a box in his hands. He sat on the bed and pointed to the floor before him.

“Here, pet,” He said. “I have a surprise.”

“Yes, my king.” You bowed your head and crossed to him.

He watched you intently and smirked as you stopped before him. “Before I present it to you, you must disrobe.”

You’d been naked for the better part of the last month. Or was it two? More? Your throat constricted still as you blindly undressed before him, the golden belt loosed and discarded, the red silk puddled at your feet as you bent to unhook your sandals from your heels.

When you were bared before him, he opened the box. A large golden collar sat within, a small gold Mjolnir hung from the front of it. His eyes shone as he lifted it from the cushion and set aside the box. Your first instinct was to recoil but instead you stayed as you were and waited.

He clasped the hinged choker around your neck and the ornamental hammer bobbled against your clavicle. You shivered and he stood. He loomed over you as his hands trailed down your arms. He turned you so that your ass was against the bed and he bent to kiss your forehead.

“Kiss me,” He purred and you turned your face up. He kissed your lips and poked his tongue into your mouth. He gripped your head as he devoured you. He pulled away reluctantly. “I missed that mouth.” He ran his tongue along his lips. “Be good and take care of your king.”

“Yes, my king,” You squeaked. 

You looked past him to the door. There were guards without. Guards on every floor. Even if there wasn’t, he’d catch you before the corridor. He’d always catch you. 

You reached up and unclasped his cape from his shoulders. He bent to help as you pulled his armor over his head. It was heavy. Next, his tunic, his undershirts, boots, socks, pants, every piece stripped away to reveal the beast beneath. The thick muscles, the blonde hair along chest and pubis, the sheer power no mortal could rival. 

He was hard. Had been all night, you knew that. You touched him shyly. He groaned. You flinched as it filled your stomach with warmth.  _Was it revulsion or excitement? Both?_  You feared it was the latter. 

Your fingers ran along his length and back up. He grabbed your shoulder and his hand inched close to your neck. He touched the collar, admired it. You gripped him firmly and stroked him. He gasped and closed his eyes.

“My pet. My little pet.” He hissed as you played with him. “I missed you.”

You stroked him faster. He didn’t notice your silence as he groaned louder. He cupped your tit and circled his thumb around your nipple. A heavy breath escaped him. He leaned into you until your hand was crushed between your bodies.

“Use your mouth.” He whispered. “Take all of me this time. You’re ready, pet.”

You blinked and stilled your hand. You let go of him and glanced behind you. You turned to climb up on the bed and he smacked your ass and squeezed. You turned back to him on all fours and came to the edge of the mattress. You grabbed him again and looked up at him. He didn’t notice the silent plea in your eyes.

You wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock. He gave a long groan. You slid him deeper and paused as he reached your throat. He spread his hand across the back of your head and forced you onward. You choked as he stretched your throat, burying himself until you couldn’t breath. 

He didn’t stop. He fucked your throat ragged even as you slapped and squirmed. Even as the tears trickled along your nose and you tasted their salt. He was the king and he had you on your knees.

His grunts grew laboured, louder. He came and roared as he tossed back his golden mane in victory. You gagged as he sank to his hilt. His cum sickening as you swallowed it.

He pulled out. His hand no longer held the back of your head. Your hands slipped over the edge of the mattress and your head fell against it. The saliva dripped from your mouth as you panted, the golden collar dug into your flesh.

“Tell me, pet,” He sat beside you, his large hand grazed along your back and he lifted your head. Your eyes lolled wildly. “What is your duty?”

You coughed. Your voice seared your lungs. “To serve you, my king.”

“Mmm,” He smiled. “And how do you serve your king?”

You gulped as you gathered your wits. You reached over shakily and touched his thick thigh. “However he wishes me to.”

He chuckled and let your head fall back to the bed. He stood and you listened to him move around. You heard the clink of metal and he neared again. You felt his hand on the collar as he clasped a chain to the loop at the back of your neck. He tugged it until you raised yourself onto your hands and knees. You looked up at him, dazed. 

“When I take you to court with me, you will wear this. A sign of your devotion. Of your honour.” He touched the hammer at your throat. “You’ve been chosen by a king. By a god.”

“Yes, my king,” You croaked. 

“And do you know the punishment if you resist me again?” He mused as he pulled on the leash. You moved with it and he walked around the bed as he led you like a dog across the mattress.

“My king?” You wondered.

“A bad pet does not deserve clothes.” He said as he stopped you. He twisted the chain so that you turned. He slapped your ass as it came to face him. “A bad pet will be punished before the court.” He pinched your thigh and you yelped. “And when I finish, the pet will be left to sob before the people.”

He slipped his hand down your ass and along your pussy. He nudged your legs further apart as he stepped against the bed. His cock poked you and he used his thumb to guide it.

“But my pet, I know you are good,” He inched inside you as your body tensed. “A good pet is spoiled. Doted on. Haven’t I been good to you pet?”

He slid further in and you nodded. He yanked the chain. “Y-yes, my king.” You yelped.

“And, my pet, what would you be….” He stretched you the further he got. “If you were to beget my seed within you?”

“I…I don’t know,” You exhaled as he bottomed out. The question made your stomach churn.

“Why, that would be a very good pet indeed,” He eased out of you and back in slowly. “To carry a royal child.”

“My king,” You rasped as his thrusts stayed steady, careful.

“Do you want that, hmm?” His fingers spread along your hip and slipped around to tickle your stomach. “Do you want my child inside you?”

You hung your head as the tears sprang again. Your lips quivered as you struggled to speak. Your throat clenched before your breath rose.

“Yes, my king.”

He pulled the chain and forced your hands from the mattress. He drew you back against him, your back sweaty along his muscled stomach. He sped up as his fingers stretched over your stomach.

“My pet, I shall give you another gift tonight,” His other hand snaked around to play with your bud. “I will give you a royal bastard.”

His fingers swirled deftly around your clit and your breath picked up. The tears streamed still as you moaned. He brought your nerves to a pinpoint and with two fingers, released them all at once.

You came and the tears flowed less steadily. He wrapped the chain around his hand and held you to him. He hammered into you harder and harder. Your pathetic sobs inflamed him.

His hand trailed back to your stomach as your back arched. He stole the pleasure from your body. He didn’t stop even as you cried out. In grief, in ecstasy, the chaos filled your veins and disassembled your being.

He buried himself entirely, a few laboured thrusts before he came. He filled you as his hips stilled and he leaned his weight on you. You were forced forward onto your stomach and he draped himself over you.

He hung his head down next to yours, his hot breath stifling as it enshrined you. His hand was pinned beneath you, still spread along your stomach. He groaned and the chain loosened around his fingers.

“It is a precious gift, isn’t it, pet?” He purred and pushed himself as deep as he could go. You winced as the thrumming turned to pain. “To give yourself to me.”

“Yes,” The last of your strength seeped away as the tears did to. “It is a wonderful gift, my king.”

**END**


End file.
